


Underdogs

by Ressilj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rivalry, Step-siblings, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressilj/pseuds/Ressilj
Summary: Un bouquet di ricordi non ordinati cronologicamente





	1. I believe if I knew where I was going I'd lose my way

Masa non era mai stato bravo in queste cose, il che era per lui una novità destabilizzante. Quando sei abituato ad eccellere in ogni cosa con la stessa naturalezza con cui respiri, la prospettiva di non essere bravo in qualcosa non ti sfiora nemmeno. Ma con Rupes? No, Masa non era mai stato bravo.  
E anche se aveva cercato di rimediare, di redimersi, di avvicinarsi, la verità era che non aveva idea di che cosa stesse facendo il novanta per cento delle volte. Non aveva una traccia da seguire, un piano, un'idea, non aveva assolutamente nessuna base su cui poter agire, alcuna rotta tracciata per determinare se stesse per schiantarsi contro il più tragico fallimento della sua vita o se invece stesse facendo dei piccoli, tiepidi progressi.  
Rupes non era di alcun aiuto: non gli dava soddisfazione, non cedeva terreno, non lasciava trasparire nessuna emozione da quel viso ormai troppo abituato a mascherare ogni pensiero che potesse lasciare intuire un'apertura.  
Da quando aveva accettato completamente il suo ruolo di alpha, abbracciandolo con tutta la sua anima, Rupes sembrava essersi elevato un gradino sopra a tutti gli altri, distaccato e freddo come gli occhi di ghiaccio con cui Masa finiva sempre per scontrarsi.  
Ed era davvero un contrasto intenso, perché gli occhi di Rupes erano di un color nocciola talmente caloroso e vivace da sembrare arancione sotto la luce giusta, era un colore avvolgente che riusciva sempre a far incantare Masa sul posto quando lo guardava negli occhi mentre si scambiavano due parole. Ma per quanto la tonalità delle sue iridi potesse essere mite e brillante, il suo sguardo era sempre velato e gelido quando si soffermava sul ragazzo dai capelli neri.  
La risolutezza che traspariva da ogni più piccolo gesto di Rupes lo rendeva affascinante agli occhi del moro, certo, ma sottolineava anche che mentre il suo alpha sembrava sempre padrone della situazione, Masa non aveva la minima idea di quali eventi o incidenti fossero in attesa di verificarsi.  
Tutto quello che faceva o che diceva, tutti i contatti sterili e fuggenti con Rupes, tutti i legami che cercava di instaurare, erano frutto di una casualità che ogni volta scivolava via senza la garanzia che simili occasioni si sarebbero mai ripetute. E non era per pigrizia o per mancanza di dedizione che Masa lasciava decidere al caso il corso delle sue azioni, ma più per il fatto che ogni qualvolta si fosse trovato a pianificare i suoi incontri con il suo alpha, gli eventi precipitavano in un vortice di catastrofi ed errori.  
E non c'era un sentiero sicuro per tornare di nuovo nelle grazie di Rupes, quindi se anche Masa si fosse dato da fare per pianificare tutto, sarebbe rimasto con una schematica e infruttuosa relazione pratica a proposito del niente: se c'era una cosa che Masa aveva capito negli anni, infatti, era che Rupes era una persona e andava trattata come tale. Non era un giocattolo, non era il suo animaletto, non era una vittima dei suoi scherzi, non era una preda, non era una lunga lista di cose che quando erano piccoli era sempre stato. Non c'erano istruzioni per capirlo o per avvicinarlo, c'era solo una lunga ed empirica tradizione di fallimenti che come una spirale lo portavano presumibilmente un po' più vicino ad ogni tentativo.  
D'altro canto, la possibilità di rimanere ad osservarlo in attesa dell'occasione giusta dava a Masa la possibilità di accogliere i giorni che passavano con vivido interesse, ricoprendo il ruolo di braccio destro dell'alpha con una docilità preoccupante per il ragazzo che invece si era sempre visto sfidare per il titolo. Masa capiva perfettamente che quello era uno dei motivi per cui Rupes non si fidava di lui: fin da quando erano piccoli si erano battuti per vedere chi fosse davvero degno di diventare alpha, fino a quando ad un certo punto Masa aveva accettato di non poterlo mai diventare e il fatto che non ci fossero giustificazioni palesi o oggettive rendeva Rupes sempre più inquieto, facendolo rimanere sempre sull'attenti in attesa di un attacco a sorpresa.  
Masa sospirò, facendo ruotare le spalle per scioglierle, mentre rimuginava sul fatto che anche avendolo capito non aveva risolto un bel niente: non aveva idea di come fare a far capire al suo alpha che poteva fidarsi di lui, e si era rassegnato a far passare quel messaggio con il tempo.  
Per quanto potesse essere doloroso a volte, la natura di quel rapporto era per Masa inimmaginabile in forma diversa: se ci fosse stato un metodo, una frase, un qualunque mezzo da poter usare contro Rupes per far scattare in lui nuovamente la scintilla della fiducia, sarebbe stato troppo facile e non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di essere riuscito a riguadagnarsi la sua fiducia un giorno alla volta.  
Dopo aver sciolto bene le spalle, il ragazzo si mise a molleggiare sulle gambe, accostandosi all'albero attorno a cui erano state legate numerosissime strisce di cuoio per rendere la sua superficie meno dolorosa al contatto: era stata un'idea di Ame per aiutarlo a sfogarsi quando era piccolo, ma crescendo Masa non aveva mai sentito di non averne più bisogno. Era un ottimo modo per scaricare lo stress e riflettere, e dato che il soggetto delle sue riflessioni era sempre il medesimo pareva giusto che anche lo strumento per liberarlo dallo stress rimanesse lo stesso.  
Aveva pensato a tanti sentieri con cui avrebbe potuto ricominciare una relazione di qualunque tipo con Rupes, e aveva provato a intraprenderli tutti senza precludersi alcuna opzione, ma aveva ricevuto un rifiuto dopo l'altro a causa della sfiducia e della disillusione che aveva attirato su di sé per colpa del proprio pessimo comportamento di quando erano bambini. Agli occhi di Rupes, Masa avrebbe sempre avuto otto anni.  
Masa invece non riusciva a fare a meno di notare ogni cosa, e non solo perché si trattava del suo alpha, ma perché si trattava di Rupes: inizialmente si era sorpreso nel pensare che fosse guardabile, si era arrabbiato con se stesso, si era odiato, aveva riversato tutta la sua frustrazione sul ragazzo dai capelli chiari, ma ben presto era arrivato alla conclusione che o si sarebbe fatto divorare dalla sua instabilità emotiva o avrebbe accettato quello che i suoi occhi provavano piacere nel guardare.  
Fortunatamente, crescendo Rupes si era dimostrato più che solo "guardabile": il suo corpo era asciutto e nervoso, probabilmente troppo pelle e ossa, cosa che rendeva visibile quel che rimaneva dei muscoli leggermente accennati senza dar loro un aspetto tonico, ma anzi rendendo evidente che erano semplicemente una parte del pacchetto che non era ancora arrivata a divorare se stessa. Ma al di là del fisico segnato dalla malattia, per Masa il corpo di Rupes rimaneva uno spettacolo a cui sarebbe stato difficile rinunciare: i capelli castano chiaro che ricadevano lunghi poco sotto le spalle, il sorriso bianco e perfetto che mostrava così di rado da renderlo un'allucinazione, persino quel tono di voce sarcastico e carico di dolorosa irritazione quando si rivolgeva a lui per richiamare la sua attenzione o per riprenderlo. Masa si sentiva spettatore fortunato di tutto ciò che Rupes decideva di regalargli ogni giorno, che si trattasse della camminata claudicante dopo una caccia o del suo profilo assonnato quando si concedeva qualche minuto di riposo sul divano la sera, incurante o inconsapevole dell'avido sguardo che attirava su di sé.  
Caricò un pugno e lo spinse contro l'albero con tutte le proprie forze, avendo cura di incassare il polso in modo da non storcerselo e di dare la spinta con i fianchi per sfruttare il momentum. La selvaggia soddisfazione del colpo andato a segno, delle schegge di corteccia crepitanti sotto le sue nocche e dello starnazzare impazzito degli uccelli scappati immediatamente in volo gli dipinse in faccia un ghigno bestiale, mentre l'adrenalina iniziava a scorrere al ritmo del suo respiro.  
Quei pensieri l'avevano agitato, ma non erano forse i soliti guazzabugli di memorie e immagini che si frammentavano per dargli l'illusione che fossero di più? Quando Rupes gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla per trattenerlo durante una caccia troppo pericolosa, e in quel momento il suo calore aveva chiamato altro calore, e di colpo la rabbia si era dissolta per lasciare che tutta la concentrazione scolpisse nella memoria la forma di quelle dita tremanti che cercavano di placarlo senza tradire lo sforzo disumano nel tenerlo fermo. Era successo una volta sola, ma Masa ci aveva ripensato talmente tante volte, l'aveva sognato talmente tante notti, che per un momento al risveglio gli sembrava si trattasse di una consuetudine. Prima ovviamente che la razionalità tornasse a stringerlo tra le sue spire avvelenate, ricordandogli che solitamente Rupes si rifiutava per quanto possibile di toccarlo o di guardarlo.  
Un'altra scarica di pugni si abbatté sul tronco dell'albero indifeso mentre Masa continuava a tormentarlo e tormentarsi incurante di qualunque cosa, a partire dal calare del sole per finire con il sudore che gli si attaccava alla schiena come la maglietta ormai divenuta una seconda pelle.  
"Non credi di aver fatto abbastanza?" chiese una voce profonda alle sue spalle, con tono serio e stanco.  
Masa si raddrizzò e si voltò con un fluido movimento per vedere Ame prendere posto sulla scala della veranda, quei quattro gradini di legno vissuto su cui Masa si fermava spesso a pensare quando Rupes stava troppo male e voleva stare da solo.  
Aveva una tazza di tè bollente in mano e ne trasse una lunga sorsata mentre il ragazzo gli si andava a sedere vicino, grugnendo e appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', Ame a trarre caute sorsate di tè dalla sua tazza e Masa a fissare per terra con aria assente, senza azzardarsi a dire qualcosa che potesse rovinare l'atmosfera, consapevole del fatto che quando si trovava vicino al suo vero ed effettivo alpha doveva sempre dimostrare di essere cresciuto e responsabile.  
Per quanto avessero sempre incoraggiato il moro a vedere Rupes come il suo personale e individuale alpha, dato che quello lui sarebbe stato una volta cresciuti, mentre Rupes completava il suo addestramento il vero alpha del branco rimaneva Ame, cui andavano sempre mostrati rispetto e mitezza, soprattutto nel caso di Masa che sin da quando erano piccoli si era divertito a picchiare a sangue suo figlio. Adottivo.  
Poteva capire, dunque, lo scetticismo con cui Ame lo guardava mentre lo vedeva intento a sfogare la sua aggressività, ma sapeva anche di non avere problemi fino a quando si fosse limitato a sfogarla nel più completo isolamento.  
"Tra voi due è successo qualcosa che dovrei sapere?" chiese di punto in bianco Ame gravemente, interrompendo il silenzio ma senza degnare il lupo più giovane di un'occhiata.  
Masa trasalì, girandosi a guardarlo con aria sconvolta mentre il suo corpo iniziava a tremare leggermente per vari fattori, tra cui il freddo dopo che il sudore gli si era asciugato addosso, la sorpresa davanti a quella frase e la paura all'idea di quello che Ame gli avrebbe fatto in caso la risposta fosse stata affermativa.  
Il giovane lupo scosse energicamente la testa: "No, assolutamente niente. Oggi non l'ho quasi mai visto, non ci siamo nemmeno parlati. Non è successo niente.".  
Poteva risultare patetico il tono nervoso e venato di angoscia, quasi spaventato, con cui Masa aveva messo insieme tutte quelle rassicurazioni, cucendo insieme tutti i filamenti di verità che gli venivano in mente in modo da risultare più sincero possibile.  
Era vero che non era accaduto niente, perché come al solito Rupes si era impegnato a evitarlo e lasciarlo indietro per tutto il giorno, e dato che non era ferito o dolorante Masa si era sentito felice di lasciargli la sua indipendenza.  
Era vero anche che non si erano praticamente mai visti, salvo a colazione, poiché a scuola si erano separati nonostante fossero nella stessa classe a causa degli allenamenti di basket a cui la squadra di Masa aveva partecipato in vista delle finali per l'ammissione al torneo della prefettura, evento che li aveva resi abili di boicottare le quattro ore di studio assistito per la mattinata. Quando poi Masa e i suoi compagni erano tornati ad unirsi alla classe per le ultime tre ore di lezione, Rupes era già sparito a farsi un sonnellino in infermeria. Non si erano parlati, salvo il buongiorno che Masa aveva sussurrato mentre si sedevano a fare colazione la mattina, ma l'altro non aveva risposto perciò non valeva granché come conversazione.  
Pertanto, qualunque fosse la preoccupazione che Ame aveva in mente, Masa di certo non aveva nulla a che fare con l'intera faccenda.  
"Allora perché stai prendendo a pugni l'albero?" domandò l'alpha, girandosi questa volta a guardarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Nonostante l'espressione fosse comunque truce, però, Masa sentì la tensione scivolargli via dalle spalle: era chiaro, almeno a lui, che una volta scongiurata l'evenienza che i due ragazzi potessero aver litigato, Ame non aveva alcun motivo di arrabbiarsi con lui e sembrava quindi disposto ad offrirgli il sostegno da alpha di cui supponeva il ragazzo avesse bisogno.  
Masa però scrollò una spalla, facendo un verso neutro: "Non lo so, mi aiuta a pensare. A volte sono talmente a corto di idee che per capire quale sia la cosa giusta da fare devo prenderle tutte a pugni finché non ne rimane solo una.".  
Non sembrava la frase che il primo studente in graduatoria del liceo Kitagawa avrebbe dovuto pronunciare, ma per quanto Masa amasse pensare di essere intelligente e avere buona memoria, non era esageratamente intellettuale e l'approccio fisico risultava comunque più efficace di tre ore passate a rigirarsi nel letto insonne alla ricerca di una soluzione.  
"Capisco." fu il commento neutro di Ame, a cui il ragazzo annuì senza aggiungere una parola.  
"Se hai bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, puoi cercare me o i tuoi genitori. Se vuoi sfogarti.".  
Masa soppesò la proposta, ma decise infine di scuotere la testa con un sorriso rassegnato: "Credo che fino a che non ne va di mezzo qualcuno, dovrò cavarmela da solo o non sarebbe onesto.".  
Ame emise un suono vago, e per quanto fosse chiaro che non avesse capito a cosa il moro si stesse riferendo, andava bene così.

C'erano un mucchio di cose molto più facili che essere un alpha e Rupes riusciva ad aggiungerne un paio alla lista ogni giorno.  
Aveva diciannove anni, un fratello adottivo problematico, due costole incrinate e una marea di complicazioni dovute al fatto di doversi addestrare ogni giorno a diventare alpha di un branco che probabilmente non l'avrebbe voluto.  
La loro famiglia era il branco di suo padre, e fino a che si fosse trattato solo di lui, Masa, Yuki, Sohei e Ame, Rupes era sicuro che avrebbe sempre avuto un posto, in qualche modo; ma suo padre e i suoi zii non ci sarebbero stati per sempre, e a quel punto lui e Masa si sarebbero trovati da soli con un branco composto da due elementi alla disperata ricerca di altri. E non c'era nessun motivo di pensare che Masa sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco come il beta fedele che sarebbe dovuto essere.  
Il ragazzo si girò appena per ascoltare meglio i rumori provenienti dalla cucina tranquilla dove Yuki stava preparando da mangiare, accompagnata dai commenti di Sohei e Masa intenti a guardare le loro stupide partite di basket in televisione. Il movimento gli strappò una smorfia dovuta più al fastidio che al dolore, dato che avere delle costole incrinate è una faccenda molto meno dolorosa e molto più seccante di quanto si possa pensare.  
Quello che la maggior parte della gente non sa è che il dolore è perfettamente tollerabile con una dose blanda di antidolorifici e sparisce in massimo sei settimane nella maggior parte dei casi, ma la scocciatura è dover fare attenzione a fare dei respiri sufficientemente profondi da non incorrere nel rischio di prendere una polmonite, ma non abbastanza profondi da rischiare di peggiorare la situazione facendo allargare la gabbia toracica più del necessario.  
"Ehi? Come stai?" giunse una voce alla sua destra, attutita dalla porta chiusa.  
Rupes sospirò, cosa che fece allargare la sua gabbia toracica estremamente più del necessario, ma il lampo di dolore non riuscì nemmeno a reclamare un briciolo della sua attenzione, limitandosi solo a renderlo più irritato e farlo parlare con più acidità di quanta ne fosse necessaria mentre alzava la voce per rispondere bruscamente: "Bene, vattene.".  
Masa lo ignorò come sempre, entrando piano e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con una ginocchiata mentre il bicchiere di latte che aveva in mano sembrava sul punto di rovesciarsi sul tatami invecchiato e la borsa di ghiaccio che teneva schiacciata con il gomito contro il fianco si scontrava con la scatola di medicinali che il ragazzo reggeva nell'altra mano.  
Nel notare quel disastro ambulante Rupes non poté fare altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo, sospirando di nuovo all'idea di ciò che Masa si stava apprestando a fare per l'ennesima, goffa e indesiderata volta.  
"Ti ho detto che sto bene." insistette l'alpha, puntellandosi sui gomiti per girarsi su un fianco, ma Masa si limitò a far cadere tutto ciò che aveva in mano (tranne il bicchiere di latte) e fermarlo con una mano sicura sul petto, guardandolo con aria grave come se l'idea che lui potesse muoversi lo preoccupasse davvero.  
"Bevi questo. Tutto, questa volta." si limitò a dire l'altro, ignorandolo e passandogli il bicchiere senza guardarlo negli occhi mentre Rupes sogghignava con amaro distacco mormorando con un sentimento vicino all'autoironia: "Non mi ascolti proprio.".  
Buttò giù il latte in due sorsate, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano e preparandosi a quello che sarebbe venuto dopo: Masa avrebbe continuato a tastarlo e medicarlo sperando di risolvere qualcosa, sordo alle osservazioni di tutti a riguardo del fatto che le costole incrinate erano molto meno gravi di quanto si pensasse e che se lasciate a se stesse potevano guarire in un mese e mezzo.  
Dopo aver finito il contenuto del bicchiere stava per girarsi e appoggiarlo da qualche parte vicino al futon, ma Masa glielo prese di mano prima che potesse fare qualunque movimento e lo posò distrattamente in un punto dove non gli avrebbe dato fastidio, procedendo a dimenticarsene subito; era difficile ottenere la sua attenzione, che si trattasse di persone, oggetti o sentimenti, e Rupes rimpiangeva amaramente il fatto che Masa in quel momento gliela stesse dando tutta, inaspettatamente e incondizionatamente.  
"Mi sono dimenticato di portarti un cuscino." borbottò il moro, guardandosi attorno con frustrazione come se avesse commesso un errore imperdonabile, e in meno di un secondo fu in piedi pronto a rimediare a qualunque dovere si fosse scordato di portare a compimento.  
Rupes sbuffò scocciato: "Non mi serve un cuscino, falla finita.".  
Riuscì a malapena a concludere la frase prima che Masa tornasse a inginocchiarsi accanto a lui in un istante, con le mani allungate su di lui per scoprirgli il torace tirandogli su la maglietta di cotone leggero che faceva un buon lavoro per mantenerlo fresco nella secca calura estiva.  
Il ragazzo esaminò il petto scoperto dell'altro con clinica attenzione, tentato di allungare una mano e tastarlo con delicatezza, ma gli bastò incrociare lo sguardo di Rupes per capire che se l'avesse fatto non sarebbe uscito vivo da quella stanza, dunque si limitò ad afferrare il ghiaccio e fare ciò che era venuto per fare.  
Il fatto di avere il suo alpha disteso con il torso scoperto lo metteva un po' in soggezione, da un lato perché quasi lo commuoveva il fatto che Rupes si fidasse di lui a tal punto da rimanere in posizione di svantaggio davanti a lui, un po' perché voleva fare un buon lavoro in modo da impressionarlo e renderlo orgoglioso di lui, e un po', in minima parte, perché avrebbe voluto fare con lui qualcosa per cui il suo corpo provato dalle piccole fratture non era ancora pronto.  
Gli appoggiò il ghiaccio contro le costole incrinate più piano che poté, facendolo aderire con delicatezza e assicurandosi che il panno steso tra la pelle e il ghiaccio fosse ripiegato due volte in modo da essere abbastanza spesso da non causargli ustioni da freddo, ma nonostante tutte le sue accortezze a Rupes scappò comunque un gemito e Masa sentì i capelli alla base della nuca rizzarsi come spilli mentre faceva del suo meglio per fingere nonchalance.  
Non si arrischiò a guardarlo in faccia, costringendosi anzi a non guardare altro che non fossero le proprie mani, mentre il petto di Rupes si alzava e si abbassava più velocemente in risposta alla sensazione di gelo improvvisa e ostile.  
"Piano, fai respiri profondi." lo rimproverò Masa, aggrottando le sopracciglia e alzando lo sguardo sulla sua faccia aspettandosi quell'espressione di inorgoglita sufficienza che indossava quando sentiva dolore, trovando invece sul viso di Rupes solo una sofferenza a stento trattenuta che usciva fuori da ogni punto del suo viso, dalle labbra strette fino a sbiancare agli occhi chiusi in modo da non lasciar filtrare le lacrime.  
"Se togli la mano ci posso anche provare." sibilò l'altro ragazzo e solo in quel momento Masa si accorse che aveva ancora le dita appoggiate al ghiaccio per impedire che cadesse. Credeva di stare esercitando una pressione minima, ma apparentemente era più di quanto Rupes riusciva a sopportare.  
La tolse di scatto come se si fosse scottato e le linee di tensione sulla fronte d Rupes si dissiparono mentre lui riusciva ad aprire un po' gli occhi, guardando dritto davanti a sé con aria assente come faceva tutte le volte che il dolore gli lasciava la mente annebbiata per qualche istante, ma i suoi respiri non si erano ancora fatti più profondi né più lenti.  
Nel notare questo Masa si fece più preoccupato e si avvicinò a Rupes per fare in modo che questa volta il messaggio penetrasse: "Ehi, respira a fondo. Ti fai solo male se fai così.".  
L'alpha spostò lo sguardo sulla fonte del rumore e i suoi occhi confusi divennero all'istante limpidi nel notare che Masa si era avvicinato a lui e gli stava tenendo una mano sulla spalla mentre con l'altra gli aveva stretto il mento per catturare la sua attenzione.  
"Segui me." gli suggerì il beta, inspirando profondamente ed espirando con lentezza, ma Rupes avrebbe preferito andare a piedi fino alla Finlandia piuttosto che imitarlo: se avesse fatto respiri così profondi le costole gli sarebbero esplose, e anche se si fosse fermato prima aveva comunque paura di sentire dolore.  
Capiva però che i rimproveri di Masa fossero sensati e si sforzò di respirare un po' più piano e un po' più a fondo, scoccando un'occhiata al ragazzo al suo fianco quando lo sorprese con un sorriso contento di soddisfazione.  
"Bravo, così va meglio. Continua a respirare." lo incoraggiò Masa, mentre l'altro si trovava suo malgrado ad annuire, fosse anche solo per farlo stare zitto.  
Masa però non sembrava voler tacere o staccarsi da lui, motivo per cui continuò a blaterare: "Appena ti senti pronto posso farti l'iniezione, poi quando ha fatto effetto iniziamo con gli esercizi di respirazione. Intanto vado a prenderti un cuscino.".  
"Ancora con questa storia?" borbottò Rupes, ma nella sua voce non c'era traccia del fastidio che avrebbe voluto metterci, e lo imputò al fatto che era troppo stanco per portare avanti un distacco senza sbocchi.  
Masa l'aveva aiutato a fare stretching quasi tutti i giorni, e per quanto all'inizio l'avesse toccato con la delicatezza con cui avrebbe toccato un coniglietto, con il passare delle settimane aveva preso sempre più sicurezza e riusciva a stimolare tutti i muscoli che avrebbe dovuto coinvolgere, al punto che Rupes iniziava davvero a rilassarsi durante quei momenti - cosa che ovviamente non avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a nessuno.  
Il problema era che Masa riusciva ad essere sia un disastro ambulante e goffo, che per quanto portato ad eccellere negli sport e nello studio davanti a lui diventava una somma di incidenti e guai, sia carezzevole e pieno di attenzioni, pronto a rispondere ad ogni suo verso o cambiamento di espressione come se si trattasse di un test.  
Era strano da dire quando si parlava di loro due, ma in alcuni momenti Rupes si sentiva quasi come se Masa fosse davvero presente lì per lui, come se potesse davvero avere a cuore il suo bene o la sua salute, come se il modo in cui lo toccava fosse sinceramente pieno di dedizione e reverenza, come se gli sguardi d'affetto e preoccupazione che gli lanciava quando gli faceva le iniezioni o gli applicava il ghiaccio potessero essere in qualche modo vicini alla realtà.  
Ed era un pensiero talmente stupido e surreale che ogni volta Rupes si sentiva riempire di irritazione e bile, pronto a sbottare alla prima cosa che Masa gli avesse detto o fatto, lasciando l'altro spiazzato come sempre.  
Perso nelle sue elucubrazioni non si era nemmeno accorto del fatto che Masa fosse sparito a prendere il cuscino come aveva detto e fosse anche tornato, motivo per cui gli lanciò una rapida occhiata perplessa mentre il beta lo prendeva per i gomiti in modo da allacciarsi le braccia dell'altro attorno al collo e farlo alzare senza permettergli di sforzarsi, in modo da potergli infilare sotto il secondo cuscino. Il movimento strappò comunque un'imprecazione a Rupes, un misto di sorpresa e dolore che non riuscì a distrarlo dal battito assordante del cuore di Masa, a cui in quel momento si trovava così vicino.  
Nel sentire il verso improvviso dell'altro, Masa trasalì e gli passò una mano sulla schiena per accompagnarlo più lentamente in posizione distesa, sperando questa volta di evitargli del dolore inutile mentre Rupes rimaneva aggrappato al suo collo più del necessario, obbligandolo a piegarsi con lui fino a quando Masa non si ritrovò con la fronte a sfiorare il cuscino e il busto contratto nello sforzo di non appoggiarsi a quello dolorante di Rup.  
"Boss?" chiese con voce acuta, stentando a capire il motivo di quel contratto mentre toglieva le mani dalla schiena di Rupes per appoggiarle ai lati del futon in un tentativo di stabilizzarsi.  
L'alpha non rispose subito, limitandosi a respirare a fondo, lentamente, facendo temere per qualche momento che potesse essersi addormentato, commentando poi con voce strascicata: "Il ghiaccio è troppo freddo, toglilo." mentre scioglieva la presa e lo lasciava libero di allontanarsi.  
Masa rimase per qualche altro secondo immobile, senza riuscire a capacitarsi di quella vicinanza improvvisa e piacevole, uno scenario su cui aveva fantasticato tante volte di nascosto ma senza che Rupes lo lasciasse avvicinare più di tanto. Si scostò da lui lentamente, cercando il suo sguardo e trovandolo nuovamente annebbiato, motivo per cui riuscì a tornare perfettamente funzionante nonostante le emozioni che gli martellavano nel petto e nelle orecchie. Qualunque cosa Rupes avesse fatto era stata a causa del dolore e non dell'affetto, motivo per cui non aveva senso stare tanto a rimuginarci quando avrebbe piuttosto potuto fare qualcosa di concreto per aiutarlo a stare meglio.  
Per le prime tre settimane Masa aveva fatto le iniezioni con l'aiuto del medico, ma quando aveva capito che non era così diverso dalle iniezioni di insulina che i diabetici facevano ogni giorno, aveva preso la mano in modo da potersi occupare del suo alpha da solo. Rupes all'inizio era estremamente contrario, ma più passavano i giorni più si rassegnava ad una passiva riluttanza che si risolveva in un corpo collaborativo e una lingua tagliente più del solito.  
Quando la loro routine fu finita, Masa si congedò con un sorriso tirato e un paio di scuse bofonchiate sottovoce, lasciando Rupes alle sue riflessioni e al suo riposo.  
Sapeva di non aver gestito bene la situazione, sapeva di essersi fatto prendere dal dolore ed essere stato troppo brusco, ma sapeva anche di non potersi fidare di Masa come avrebbe voluto e l'intera situazione riusciva sempre a fargli venire un'emicrania.  
Non c'erano soluzioni facili, non c'erano situazioni chiare e limpide tra loro, c'era solo un groviglio di strade che portavano al passato, al presente e al futuro che si incrociavano più e più volte senza riuscire a dargli una visione d'insieme precisa quanto l'avrebbe voluta.  
Con Masa aveva la sensazione di sbagliare tutto e di non sbagliare abbastanza, di dargli meno credito di quanto meritasse e di fidarsi troppo facilmente, di trattarlo con esorbitante distacco e di dargli eccessiva confidenza, di essere smisurato nelle rispostacce che gli dava per fargli vedere che nulla riusciva più a toccarlo e di farsi carico di una sovrabbondanza di emozioni quando si trattava del suo beta, di eccedere con i suoi ordini e traboccare di orgoglio quando Masa faceva l'impossibile per portarli a termine tutti - o meglio, tutti quelli che non andavano a discapito di chi glieli aveva comandati.  
Rupes si ritrovava a provare e fallire in tutti gli ambiti che riguardavano il suo beta, fallendo a riconoscere un modus operandi che potesse adattarsi alla loro situazione ed aiutarli a coesistere, perdendosi sempre più nelle sue riflessioni e nel malinconico torpore che lo portava ad autoconvincersi che in fondo non gli importava più di tanto.  
Lo sguardo dell'alpha si portò senza reale motivo sul bicchiere di latte rimasto abbandonato accanto al suo futon, una costante bizzarra che Masa aveva adottato da quando aveva deciso di occuparsi di rinforzare il suo livello di calcio e vitamina D per aiutarlo a guarire più in fretta. Era stato sempre Masa ad assisterlo negli esercizi di mobilitazione dal letto alla sedia in tutta sicurezza, e sempre lui a lavorare sui suoi muscoli durante quelle sessioni di stretching che alla fine lo facevano sentire quasi bene.  
Continuava ad averlo accanto quando non pensava ci sarebbe stato, senza riuscire a capire perché fosse lì, cosa fosse cambiato, a cosa stesse pensando, e con la sicurezza che qualunque strada avesse intrapreso con lui sarebbe stata quella sbagliata, preferendo rimanere nel suo vago limbo di promiscuità senza fare nulla.

Masa non sapeva più cosa fare, consapevole del fatto che qualunque corso d'azione avesse deciso di intraprendere con Rupes non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti di se stesso.  
Avrebbe potuto essere gentile e sforzarsi di fare il bravo fratello, sensibile e comprensivo, con il cucciolo straniero che l'aveva defraudato del titolo di alpha che gli spettava di diritto? No, mai, a nessun prezzo.  
Poteva continuare a riversare su di lui il suo rancore e la sua frustrazione, completamente sordo ai suoi richiami e alle sue richieste d'aiuto? No, si stava dilaniando da solo.  
Poteva concentrarsi sullo studio e sulle attività sportive, recitando la parte del figlio prodigio per far contenti due genitori che guardavano con più affetto e orgoglio un randagio trovato ai piedi di una statua e che non aveva nemmeno la metà delle doti e dell'impegno che ci stava mettendo lui? No, faceva troppo male.  
Poteva tenere a distanza Rupes, le sue domande, la sua continua ricerca di contatto fisico, gli occhi che lo guardavano come se fosse lui l'alpha da seguire e quel tono di voce limpido e sottile che gli faceva vibrare qualcosa dentro? No, non con buoni risultati.  
Incapace di contenere se stesso continuava a illudere e deludere Rupes in un'altalena di emozioni che gli passavano sulla faccia come le ombre delle nuvole sulle montagne, rapide e fugaci con quell'assenza di forma che le rendeva poco più che mere illusioni.  
Più tempo passava con Rupes e più sentiva crescere il contrasto che lo dilaniava, più si sentiva irritato dal fatto che tutti lo adorassero nonostante non fosse nulla di speciale, più sentiva di compatirlo quando lo vedeva farsi male durante i momenti più inaspettati, più si sentiva schiacciare dalle aspettative della sua famiglia e più la cieca fiducia dell'altro bambino gli faceva venire voglia di rotolarsi a terra, piangere e urlare.  
Qualunque passo Masa cercasse di muovere non faceva altro che aumentare la sensazione di sentirsi tirare in altre quattro direzioni differenti e allora rimaneva lì fermo a farsi trascinare dallo stress e dagli eventi, cercando di fare tutti contenti e affondando sempre più nella convinzione che l'unico che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare contento era lui stesso.  
Voleva essere l'alpha, un desiderio sincero e onesto che l'aveva accompagnato dal suo primo respiro, un destino che gli dava orgoglio e sicurezza, un sogno dilaniato dalle mani innocenti di un bambino che riusciva a tagliarsi con i fogli di carta. E per quanto sangue, per quanti lividi, per quante guance arrossate dalle lacrime, per quante notti buie passate nel capanno degli attrezzi, Masa non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso quel desiderio che all'improvviso, da un giorno all'altro, era diventato sbagliato alla stregua di un tradimento o di un crimine.  
L'evidenza dei fatti lo rendeva ancora più furioso e instabile: era palese che Rupes fosse più debole di lui, che lo sarebbe sempre stato, e che questo era sufficiente a renderlo inqualificabile come alpha perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a proteggere il suo branco, eppure questo passava in secondo piano rispetto al fatto che per puro caso l'avessero trovato sotto una statua della dea Amaterasu. Una coincidenza che aveva cambiato tutto.  
Così Masa si ritrovava a vagare nel buio, spaventato e attonito mentre cercava di capire cosa fare della sua vita, se rassegnarsi a servire e incamerare la debolezza del compagno in modo da accettarla come se fosse propria, o se rifiutarsi di piegarsi ai comandi di qualcuno che non riconosceva avere ciò che serviva a guidarlo.  
Rupes in tutto ciò non l'aveva mai aiutato a fare chiarezza, limitandosi a seguirlo come un cagnolino obbediente quando tutto ciò che Masa avrebbe voluto era un ordine secco e preciso dato con l'autorità necessaria a rendere impossibile il pensiero di non eseguirlo. Masa non era contrario all'idea di Rupes come alpha per Rupes di per sé, ma semplicemente per il fatto che non avrebbe concesso a nessuno una cieca obbedienza e tutto ciò che gli serviva era una buona ragione per mettere la sua vita al servizio di qualcuno che gli aveva dato solo ragioni per essere protetto e tutelato da qualcuno che aveva effettivamente la forza per essere un alpha, o che almeno l'avrebbe sviluppata entro qualche anno.  
Quando Rupes cercava di stringerlo in un abbraccio per farsi scaldare, gli toglieva il calore che invece un alpha gli avrebbe dato senza riserve.  
Quando Rupes gli allungava il piatto con il suo dessert con un sorriso furbo andava contro tutte le regole secondo cui l'alpha era il primo a mangiare e a saziarsi.  
Quando si nascondeva dietro di lui a scuola, intimorito dagli altri bambini, lo metteva alla mercé degli estranei senza la minima volontà di proteggere il suo territorio o il suo branco da minacce esterne.  
Erano tutti stimoli che facevano sentire il lato lupesco di Masa sempre più destabilizzato e braccato, privo di una vera guida e ciò che lo faceva stare più male era che Ame, il suo vero ed effettivo alpha, lo trattava come se fosse un impiccio quando Masa non dava retta a Rupes tanto quanto gli adulti avrebbero voluto.  
Desideravano tutti che loro seguissero le dinamiche alpha/beta fin da piccoli in modo da crescere avendole presenti come un secondo istinto, una legge senza scampo dettata dal loro compasso morale, ma per quanto ci avesse provato - e il complesso da figlio perfetto che lo portava a sforzarsi fino all'inverosimile per eccellere in qualunque cosa gli imponeva di provarci - Masa non ci era mai riuscito.  
Con Rupes era perfino difficile parlare, dato che quel piccolo imbranato si faceva prendere dalla timidezza e dall'imbarazzo con la stessa facilità con cui prendeva un raffreddore, perciò affrontare il discorso era solo servito a rendere il piccolo lupo più incerto e goffo, facendo insospettire gli adulti che erano andati a fondo con la questione e avevano deciso di punire Masa come sempre.  
Con tutti i piccoli pretesti che l'avevano fatto finire nel capanno degli attrezzi, Masa ci avrebbe potuto scrivere un libro, e per quanto tre quarti di quelle cose fossero state effettivamente bravate che aveva compiuto nel corso della vita, tante di quelle erano anche punizioni assurde per essersi comportato come qualunque bambino della sua età.  
Più e più volte il suo rancore era stato alimentato da quelle ingiustizie, rendendo ulteriormente complicato il rapporto già fragile che legava i due giovanissimi lupi, ma mai una volta Rupes gli aveva dato la colpa di qualcosa, riuscendo sempre in qualche modo a capire che la nota stonata che faceva agire Masa in modo discordante dalla condotta di un fratello normale era qualcosa di non totalmente dipendente da lui e dalla sua volontà.  
Se fosse stato in grado di provare gratitudine, o una qualunque emozione appartenente allo spettro delle sensazioni positive, Masa gli sarebbe stato riconoscente, ma sembrava essere quasi allergico agli stati d'animo quando si trattava del suo nuovo, piccolo alpha, e in ogni caso sarebbe andata sprecata perché non sarebbe stato in grado di esprimersi.  
Ogni sua azione nei confronti di Rupes, anche quelle neutre e i rarissimi gesti positivi, venivano fraintesi o interpretati con un secondo fine che non gli apparteneva, motivo per cui alla fine Masa aveva concluso che non valeva nemmeno la pena di sforzarsi se tanto la conclusione era sempre quella di vedere lui come il nemico di tutti, il ragazzino indisciplinato che fa solo quello che gli pare senza tenere conto dei sentimenti degli altri.


	2. I believe that your head is the only thing in your way

Masa non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire da quanto tempo, precisamente, si trovava lì seduto al tavolo del salotto a rimuginare con una mano a sostenere la testa e l'altra a tamburellare silenziosamente sul legno, mentre i suoi occhi assottigliati non si staccavano dalla nuca di Rupes, che ignaro di tutto rimaneva seduto sul divano a dargli le spalle.  
Lui e Sohei avevano preso posto davanti alla televisione un'ora prima, pronti a guardare un altro noiosissimo e interminabile documentario su qualche forma di vita animale, qualche pianta o qualunque altro elemento del mondo che avrebbero potuto trovare semplicemente azzardandosi a mettere il naso fuori e fare una camminata in mezzo ai boschi che li circondavano.  
Vivevano su una benedettissima montagna, santo cielo, la natura era proprio l'ultima cosa che avevano bisogno di osservare in televisione per conoscere al meglio!  
Ma ovviamente quando c'erano di mezzo Rupes e le sue irritanti condizioni di salute, di giorno in giorno più altalenanti e precarie, non ci si poteva fidare a prendere rischi, pertanto era decisamente meglio stare seduti sul divano a guardare la vita delle api su uno schermo piatto piuttosto che uscire, trovare un alveare vero con api vere e capire da vicino che cosa fossero, come si comportassero, e quale fosse il modo migliore per evitare di essere punti quando si arrabbiavano. Masa aveva perso il conto del numero di volte in cui era stato punto dalle api, tutte quelle ore perse a disturbare gli alveari perché voleva vedere se era in grado di seminare le truppe alate pronte a farlo pentire di aver cercato di rubare il loro miele, tutti gli incidenti di percorso quando non riusciva ad essere abbastanza veloce… eppure era ancora lì. Punto, a volte dolorante, a volte persino con qualche lacrima nascosta, ma pur sempre vivo, giovane, forte, pronto a riprovare. Sembrava invece che se fosse stato Rupes a farsi pungere, quella sarebbe stata la fine di tutto: come se una volta punto da un'ape non potesse mai più alzarsi dal letto, o come se gli insetti a strisce sarebbero stati in grado di prosciugarlo di tutta la sua forza e le sue energie. Era una prospettiva nauseante per Masa, che pur sforzandosi non riusciva a capire il motivo di quest'ansia nel dover cercare di proteggere l'altro giovane lupacchiotto a tutti i costi, consapevole del fatto che il dolore, le ferite, gli incidenti erano parte integrante della vita, destinati ad accadere e ripetersi senza che nessuno potesse venire protetto in eternità sotto una campana di vetro.  
Si sarebbe anche azzardato a dire, ma mai a voce alta e mai rivolto a qualcuno, che magari un po' di dolore avrebbe fatto bene a Rupes, l'avrebbe aiutato ad alzare la propria soglia di tolleranza al dolore, la capacità di sopportazione, rafforzandolo e magari rendendolo un giorno in grado di uscire di casa senza dover essere sorvegliato a vista come un prigioniero.  
Ma ovviamente il piccolo principino non sarebbe mai stato in grado di sopportare dieci minuti all'aria aperta, con tutte quelle malvagie margherite in agguato per ferire il suo nasino sensibile con il loro ignobile tanfo, o le nuvole dispettose pronte a spostarsi per colpire la sua pelle diafana e sensibile con la violenta potenza dei raggi solari, e non era nemmeno da sottovalutare il pericolo comportato dagli steli d'erba, infidi e pronti a scivolargli da sotto i piedi con lo spudorato intento di farlo cadere.  
Masa sbadigliò: certo, ovviamente ogni cosa là fuori complottava per fare del male a un indifeso e innocente Rupes, perciò facevano benissimo a tenerlo costantemente in casa per paura che si affaticasse o si ferisse, ma era una scocciatura pensare che fossero tutti tenuti a fargli da baby sitter, e quella piattola se ne approfittava.  
Come quando era corso a rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Yuki quando era caduto sul viottolo che portava alla fermata dell'autobus, graffiandosi a malapena un ginocchio e continuando a zoppicare per tutto il pomeriggio: non era successo nulla di davvero pericoloso, Masa era rimasto a guardarlo attonito durante e dopo la caduta, vedendo il suo viso farsi subito rosso e pieno di lacrime, assistendo impotente al modo con cui Yuki l'aveva abbracciato e consolato nonostante non fosse accaduto nulla che meritasse piagnistei o rassicurazioni.  
O quando a primavera Ame aveva deciso di portarli tutti e due al ruscello per guardare i pesci che nuotano con riflessi di mille colori, e ancora prima di inoltrarsi nel folto del bosco Rupes si era lamentato di essere stanco, obbligando suo padre a portarlo sulla schiena fino a destinazione mentre Masa li seguiva a bocca chiusa senza staccar loro gli occhi di dosso.  
O ancora quando si erano messi a tirarsi la palla davanti casa con Sohei, Masa finalmente felice di passare un po' di tempo con suo padre tra un pomeriggio di studio intenso e l'altro, solo per vedere tutto finire in fumo quando Rupes, dopo aver ricevuto una pallonata un po' troppo forte si era andato a sedere con gli occhi lucidi, interrompendo il gioco per tutti e tranquillizzandosi solo quando Sohei aveva dichiarato che sarebbero potuti andare dentro a leggere una storia, lasciando Masa con il pallone rovinato in mano e nessuno con cui giocare.  
Poteva anche passare il fatto che non avesse molte occasioni per stare con suo padre, dato che studiava tutti i giorni per rendere i suoi genitori fieri di lui, dimostrando che poteva essere un umano migliore degli umani veri, e pur essendo solo al terzo anno delle elementari non era facile surclassare tutti se non si impegnava con lo studio, ma quando finalmente aveva un po' di tempo da passare con lui faceva male vedere che suo padre ci passava sopra senza problemi pur di assicurarsi che a Rupes non mancasse nulla.  
E la cosa che lo faceva arrabbiare di più era che quella dell'altro lupacchiotto era una recita palese e scadente per la quale però sembravano essere cascati tutti.  
Com'era possibile che non riuscissero a vedere quanto Rupes facesse finta pur di attirare su di sé tutte le loro attenzioni, costantemente, senza nemmeno un giorno di pausa, facendo sentire sempre più Masa come se fosse solo un ospite, una presenza passeggera, un fantasma ai margini di quella famiglia che poteva benissimo considerarsi completa anche senza di lui?  
E c'era anche di peggio, come ad esempio il fatto che Rupes non aveva ancora capito che quella recita patetica con lui non attaccava e quindi cercava di incantarlo lo stesso, credendo che avrebbe ricevuto il suo appoggio e la sua simpatia mentre al contrario Masa si sentiva sempre più intrattabile e indisposto nei suoi confronti.  
C'erano state numerosissime occasioni in cui l'altro lupo aveva cercato di ricevere da Masa lo stesso tipo di sorveglianza e attenzioni che gli riservavano i grandi, ma senza conseguire mai alcun risultato a breve o a lungo termine, ricevendo da Masa niente più che una rapida occhiata mentre chiunque altro si sarebbe affrettato a corrergli vicino per chiedergli cosa ci fosse che non andava.  
Quella mattina non era stato diverso, ma inconsapevole degli eventi che sarebbero accaduti di lì a poco, Masa prese posto al tavolo del salotto perfettamente apparecchiato per la colazione senza dire una parola, sapendo che i suoi genitori e Ame avevano già mangiato, limitandosi ad aspettare invece che Rupes si decidesse a fare il suo ingresso come ogni mattina.  
Aveva già ricevuto troppi rimproveri a tal proposito per non aspettarlo, pertanto si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo quando finalmente lo vide arrivare strascicando i piedi una decina di minuti dopo, e non lo aiutava per niente il fatto che lui fosse ancora in pigiama mentre Masa era impeccabilmente vestito e pronto per prendere l'autobus e andare a scuola.  
Aveva di nuovo quello stupido pigiama con le paperelle, nonostante se ne avesse vista una dal vivo sarebbe scappato piangendo e urlando, ma quel pensiero strappò un'espressione infastidita a Masa sia perché rifletteva un'imbarazzante realtà per un alpha, sia perché gli sarebbe costato uno schiaffo se l'avesse pronunciato ad alta voce, e il miglior modo per non essere punito era non fare più pensieri del genere. In altre parole, stava fallendo per l'ennesima volta su una direttiva che si era autoimposto e la cosa lo scocciava non poco.  
Rupes prese posto faticosamente davanti a Masa, respirando a fondo e con stanchezza, alzando timidamente gli occhi per guardarlo con una faccetta triste e smunta.  
"Non mi sento molto bene stamattina…" sussurrò con voce sottile e piena di un sentimento alieno.  
Ed ecco che ricominciava la solita recita. La cosa impressionante era che Rupes riusciva a coinvolgere anche il corpo nella sua farsa: i suoi occhi erano pesti e gonfi come se non avesse chiuso occhio tutta la notte, o come se l'avesse passata a piangere, ed era talmente pallido da far sembrare che potesse svenire da un momento all'altro senza preavviso. Le mani con cui aveva preso le bacchette e avvicinato la ciotola di riso tremavano e per quanto si sforzasse di tenere la schiena dritta sembrava crollare sotto il peso di qualcosa di più grande di lui.  
"Che novità." lo derise Masa, sarcastico.  
Avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi il tono caustico, un po' perché era sempre la firma giustapposta alla sua condanna a morte dato che sembrava calamitare adulti e punizioni senza eccezioni, e un po' perché Rupes sembrò colpito da quelle parole e da quell'intonazione al pari di un pugno, una freccia o un'arma contundente calata su di lui per ferirlo con matematica precisione dove faceva più male.  
"Masa!" fu l'aspro rimprovero di Yuki, che lo fece trasalire e schioccare la lingua contro il palato con estremo fastidio.  
Non l'aveva sentita arrivare, ovviamente, o si sarebbe risparmiato quel commento che non avrebbe portato a nulla: Rupes non avrebbe smesso di recitare, Masa non si sentiva meno arrabbiato dopo averlo detto, e Yuki sembrava come sempre sul punto di metterlo in punizione, rimproverarlo, dargli uno schiaffo o tutte e tre le cose insieme.  
Sembrò trattenersi e ricomporsi, tuttavia, poiché dopo essersi limitata a lanciare un'occhiata particolarmente delusa al figlio si girò verso Rupes dicendo: "Sei riuscito a dormire, tesoro? Puoi saltare la scuola, se vuoi.".  
Era palese che lo volesse, poiché nel sentire quelle parole aveva alzato gli occhi per guardarla con un ardore e un'energia tali da rendere palesi tutti i suoi desideri: non andarci mai più, non metterci più piede, rimanere a casa a dormire per sempre. Era la strada più facile da prendere e per quante volte lui avesse finto di stare male per restare a casa da scuola, gli adulti ci cascavano sempre e Masa finiva per prendere l'autobus da solo, gustandosi una boccata di respiro da un branco troppo focalizzato su un unico elemento, e avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che quello non era uno dei motivi per cui andare a scuola gli piaceva così tanto.  
Era bello immergersi in una fittizia vita umana, dove non era obbligato a dare l'impressione di preoccuparsi per Rupes, dove se si impegnava nel fare qualcosa e lo faceva bene gli veniva dato il credito che meritava, dove insegnanti e compagni avevano complimenti e parole buone per lui, notandolo davvero per chi era senza limitarsi a liquidarlo solo perché non aveva bisogno di attenzioni particolari rispetto agli altri.  
Rupes aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui subito dopo aver considerato le parole di Yuki, e Masa si ritrovò a restituirgli uno sguardo sbigottito davanti all'occhiata intensa con cui Rupes l'aveva inchiodato a sedere, senza dire una parola e senza nemmeno comunicare un'emozione comprensibile nella scarica elettrica che era intercorsa tra loro.  
"No, posso riuscire ad andare a scuola." aveva borbottato poi Rupes con un tono forzatamente incoraggiante e lo sguardo basso mentre un accenno di sorriso piccolo e timido gli piegava leggermente gli angoli della bocca verso l'alto.  
Yuki sembrò contenta della sua risposta e si diede da fare per supportarlo e incoraggiarlo al meglio, lasciandoli poi a fare la colazione per tornare a preparare le bento box che i due ragazzini avrebbero portato a scuola.  
Masa finì il cibo che aveva nella ciotola con due o tre bocconi, lasciando l'altro ragazzino a rimestare il cibo nel piatto svogliatamente e andando a lavarsi i denti e preparare la cartella prima dell'arrivo dell'autobus, rischiando addirittura di fare tardi in quanto Rupes ci aveva messo un'eternità a finire di mangiare, vestirsi e prepararsi, e come ciliegina sulla torta si era rifiutato di correre verso la fermata, mantenendo la sua patetica andatura altalenante e lenta.  
Se riuscirono a prendere l'autobus fu solo grazie ad un colpo di fortuna, che rese l'umore di Masa particolarmente pessimo durante quella mattina, pronto a peggiorare non appena Rupes decise che era il caso di sedersi accanto a lui, interrompendo una tradizione che andava avanti da ormai ben quattro mattine. Ed erano state quattro mattine perfette in cui Masa aveva potuto assaporare la libertà della solitudine.  
"Non puoi sederti, lo tenevo riservato per Takuya." lo avvertì Masa non appena lo vide prendere posto, sentendo la voce morirgli in un gorgogliante verso quando Rupes si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul sedile ed appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava premere contro di lui alla ricerca di conforto, con la fronte imperlata di sudore e le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre una delle sue mani tremanti e pallide andavano a stringere la manica della giacca di Masa con tutta la poca forza che aveva. Quando sentì le parole secche che l'altro lupo gli rivolse, però, riaprì gli occhi quel tanto che bastava a lanciargli un'occhiata sofferente e con tono di supplica lo implorò: "Solo oggi, dai.".  
Masa piegò le labbra verso il basso con aria scontenta, lasciando proruppere dal fondo della gola un mugolio infastidito che sarebbe stato un chiaro segnale di avvertimento tra lupi, molto più eloquente di tutte le parole che avrebbe potuto mettere insieme per fargli capire quanto la situazione lo irritasse; se lo poté permettere solo perché erano seduti in fondo all'autobus e l'autista non aveva un udito tanto allenato da poter sentire un suono così basso, ma Rupes spalancò gli occhi come se gli avesse urlato in faccia.  
"Smettila con questa recita, non sono la tua babysitter. Non è possibile che ogni giorno tu abbia qualcosa che non va." brontolò con tono scorbutico Masa, mentre al suo fianco Rupes si agitava per il desiderio di stringersi di più contro di lui alla ricerca di conforto e l'istinto che gli diceva di allontanarsi per non beccarsi un morso.  
"Ti prometto che appena arriva Takuya me ne vado." sussurrò, con voce tremante mentre si sforzava di essere convincente, cercando di guardare Masa negli occhi nonostante quest'ultimo evitasse il suo sguardo sempre più infastidito, segnando la sua condanna non appena trasformò in parole la prospettiva più nera che l'altro lupo riusciva a immaginare: "Dobbiamo farci quasi un'ora di viaggio da soli prima che salgano gli altri.".  
Ed era proprio quella la prospettiva di viaggio poco interessante a cui Masa avrebbe volentieri rinunciato: non gli piaceva sentire il calore del corpo di Rupes contro il suo perché serviva solo a ricordargli quanto fragile e piccolo fosse, il suo tremore svegliava una parte sopita del suo beta che voleva solo sostenerlo e proteggerlo da qualunque cosa minacciasse di fargli del male, e gli occhi pieni di angoscia non facevano altro che bruciargli il petto anche quando non stavano facendo contatto visivo.  
"Piantala." lo liquidò Masa, dandogli una spallata e allontanandolo bruscamente da sé mentre Rupes lo guardava con occhi sgranati e pieni di tristezza, irrigidendosi e trattenendo un singhiozzo quando udì le parole successive: "Puoi anche smetterla di fare finta di stare male adesso, tanto io non ti credo.".  
Rupes aprì la bocca per rispondere, la richiuse, e tentò di nuovo di boccheggiare qualcosa di senso compiuto, ma un po' per lo sguardo duro di Masa, un po' perché non si aspettava che quella fosse la sua opinione su di lui e un po' perché la testa aveva iniziato davvero a fargli male in quel momento, non riuscì a dire nulla di più convincente di: "Non sto fingendo.".  
I suoi occhi, già gonfi dalla mattina, in quel momento si erano fatti lucidi e tristi, e lo fissavano con insistenza quasi maniacale come se stentassero a credere alle sue parole, o meglio, come se sapesse che erano vere ma volesse convincersi fino all'ultimo istante di aver sentito male, o che potesse trattarsi di un malinteso, o che ci fosse un altro tipo di verità celata dietro di esse.  
Masa lo squadrò soppesandolo senza dire niente, dopodiché sbuffò e si alzò in piedi, svicolando da quella coppia di sedili per andare a sedersi mezzo autobus più avanti: la distanza che aveva cercato di mettere tra loro era tanto fisica quanto emotiva, ma se ne pentì un secondo dopo essersi seduto nella sua nuova postazione perché se quello che era appena successo fosse arrivato alle orecchie di Yuki, Sohei o Ame, una settimana nel capanno non gliel'avrebbe tolta nessuno.  
Subito iniziò a muoversi sul sedile con irrequietezza, meditando se fosse il caso di tornare da Rupes e dirgli che era tutto uno scherzo, sperando che l'altro non se la fosse presa, ma era troppo orgoglioso per farlo e il fatto che credesse davvero in quello che aveva detto gli rendeva impossibile andare a scusarsi o comportarsi in qualunque altro modo.  
Non si rivolsero la parola per tutto il resto del giorno, e anche mentre erano in classe Rupes si rifiutava di guardare nella sua direzione, tenendo costantemente la testa bassa ed evitandolo fino a quando non fu il momento di scendere dall'autobus una volta tornati a casa.  
Il cuore di Masa batté più velocemente per tutto il giorno, aspettandosi da un momento all'altro di venire sgridato e punito per quello che aveva detto, ma quando il giorno dopo si svegliò tranquillamente come tutte le altre, concluse che Rupes doveva aver tenuto per sé il loro piccolo sfogo e si concesse finalmente di rilassarsi.  
Rupes si tenne alla larga da lui anche nei giorni seguenti, senza guardarlo e senza parlargli, e se da un lato questo rendeva molto felice Masa che così non era obbligato ad avere a che fare con lui, dall'altro faceva preoccupare enormemente gli altri membri del branco, che pur capendo che c'era qualcosa che non andava non riuscivano a capire esattamente cosa o con quale margine di preoccupazione dovesse essere risolta.  
Masa invece aveva solo capito di avere ragione: Rupes li stava manipolando tutti e dato che lui era stato l'unico a capirlo ora lo teneva a distanza per impedire che svelasse il suo segreto.

Erano passati anni, eppure Masa era seduto allo stesso modo al solito tavolo, intento a guardare la stessa persona, schiavo delle stesse abitudini e dello stesso vizioso circolo di gesti con cui tutto era iniziato quando era troppo piccolo per poterlo capire.  
I suoi occhi erano sempre stati fissi su Rupes, con la differenza che ora riusciva a vederlo chiaramente e quello che vedeva gli piaceva più di tutte le cose che aveva visto da quando era nato, in forma umana o in forma di lupo. Nonostante la luce che filtrava da dietro il getto spumeggiante della cascata, che si rifrangeva nelle scaglie color arcobaleno dei pesci, nonostante gli uccelli dai piumaggi variopinti che nidificavano sugli alberi più antichi del bosco, dalle radici nodose che come lunghe dita affondavano nella terra, umida e fresca e piena di vita, vita che arrivava al suo naso in un miscuglio di odori e sensazioni che gli portava il vento, parlandogli di terre lontane, del colossale specchio salato chiamato mare, del fuoco che baciava ciò che è secco e consumato per pulire e dare vita o toglierla o accecare o scaldare o portarli via tutti, uno dopo l'altro, nel mare di sabbia infuocata del tempo… nonostante tutte queste cose, Rupes rimaneva una visione nitida e distinta che non si poteva perdere nel vago insieme di ricordi di cose belle.  
C'erano misteri e sogni nascosti, cose senza nome e miracoli che si possono vedere una volta sola, c'erano voci e gesti, vite appena nate, saggi antichi quanto il mondo, milioni di cose con tutti i significati che si possono trovare, ma a confronto di ciò che Masa vedeva in Rupes ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo su di lui, rimaneva solo un tumultuoso insieme di entità potenti e bellissime ai margini del suo campo visivo.  
Non appena il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli chiari si accorse delle attenzioni dell'altro si irrigidì, lanciandogli un'occhiata di fredda disapprovazione: "Cosa stai guardando?".  
Masa era seduto al tavolo del salotto esattamente davanti a Rupes, che stava ripulendo tutto quello che aveva nel piatto con metodica precisione, concentrandosi solo su quello che aveva davanti e nutrendosi con spoglia eleganza, come se anche solo mangiando dovesse fare capire a tutti che lui era l'alpha e che meritava in pieno di esserlo. Una ciocca di capelli si rifiutava di stare assieme alle altre e nel vedere Rupes che cercava di sistemarsela dietro all'orecchio per l'ennesima volta l'altro lupo si ritrovò a emettere qualcosa di pericolosamente vicino a un piccolo, impercettibile sospiro felice. Masa non trovò alcun motivo per non dire la verità, stiracchiando un sorriso mentre si appoggiava meglio al palmo della mano senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Rupes, sperando di riuscire a comunicargli le proprie emozioni senza farlo scappare, ma senza grosse illusioni a proposito di poterci riuscire.  
"Sei preciso e ordinato anche mentre mangi, è rassicurante." commentò con un sorriso rilassato.  
Nel sentire quelle parole Rupes si immobilizzò, lanciandogli di colpo un'occhiataccia sconcertata come se temesse di stare venendo preso in giro per qualche motivo, ma quando notò che sul viso di Masa non c'era traccia di altro che non fosse una serena, tranquilla e rassegnata contemplazione, decise di lasciar perdere la questione e ignorarlo, tornando a concentrarsi sul piatto con sguardo un po' assente.  
Sfortunatamente Masa aveva preso l'abitudine di fare queste uscite imprevedibili e Rupes, pur senza perdere tempo a rifletterci sopra, si ritrovava a non sapere come prenderle: era chiaro che non potevano essere parole sincere perché Masa aveva reso chiaro nel corso degli anni quanto il solo passare del tempo nella stessa stanza lo rendesse di malumore, però doveva aver sviluppato delle eccezionali doti recitative per fare quell'espressione mentre diceva le sue solite bugie.  
Il suo viso si faceva più comprensivo e gli occhi con cui non lo perdeva mai di vista sembravano voler comunicare con lui anziché tagliarlo fuori dalla sua vita come quando erano piccoli, e la differenza tra le due cose era talmente prominente da rendere fin troppo facile il compito di distinguere la realtà dalla finzione.  
Avevano entrambi già indossato l'uniforme e Masa aveva portato le loro cartelle vicino all'ingresso in modo da poterle afferrare rapidamente un momento prima di uscire, e per quanto Rupes non avesse commentato il gesto, Masa era abbastanza sicuro che gli avesse fatto piacere, senza immaginare la diffidenza con cui l'altro aveva spiato le sue azioni domandandosi quale schifezza gli avesse fatto scivolare di nascosto tra i libri di scuola.  
Rupes si permise di rilassarsi solo quando vide l'altro sparire in bagno a lavarsi i denti, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando la testa gli diede un'altra pericolosa fitta: si sentiva la mente annebbiata, a tratti iniziava a vedere tutto nero e i suoni spesso gli giungevano attutiti come se si trovasse all'interno di una bolla, che scoppiava solo quando il mal di testa si faceva più acuto, ma ormai era abbastanza grande da sopportare il malessere senza andare a frignare dagli adulti per una sciocchezza del genere.  
In altri momenti avrebbe reagito in modo seccato nel vedere che Masa non lo riteneva abbastanza forte dal prendere da solo la propria cartella per portarla fino all'ingresso, irritato nel vedere che l'altro non perdeva occasione per metterlo in cattiva luce come alpha indegno, ma in quel momento gli importava solo che lui se ne fosse andato per poter finalmente concedersi di sgattaiolare in cucina a prendere un medicinale per il dolore prima di andare a scuola.  
Salutarono in fretta Yuki, in ritardo anche lei per andare a lavoro, e Rupes si adeguò senza una parola alla corsetta di Masa fino alla fermata dell'autobus, immaginando che almeno in quel modo non l'avrebbero perso e non sarebbero stati costretti a rimanere a casa, insieme, da soli.  
Fino a qualche anno prima non si sarebbe mai sognato di mettersi a correre, un po' perché fisicamente non ne era in grado e un po' perché aveva paura di mettersi in gioco e fallire, cadendo per terra o perdendo comunque l'autobus, e a quel punto non avrebbe potuto difendersi in alcun modo dalle accuse dell'altro lupo, che avrebbe avuto in tal caso ragione a dire che non era adatto a ereditare il titolo di Ame.  
Ma mentre correvano l'uno accanto all'altro, in silenzio, senza dire nulla - Masa perché voleva godersi il momento e Rupes perché non aveva fiato - l'alpha notò che l'altro sembrava frenarsi per stare al suo passo, in una provocazione derisoria che stava a sottolineare quanto Masa fosse fisicamente più forte e quanto le sue abilità fisiche l'avrebbero reso adatto a guidare il branco. Rupes scosse la testa, accelerando marginalmente la sua andatura, e per quanto avesse notato con la coda dell'occhio Masa alzare la testa e guardarlo con aria interrogativa, lo vide anche rimanere esattamente dov'era, senza aumentare il ritmo a propria volta e senza dire una parola a riguardo. Si permise un mezzo sorriso vittorioso, e per quanto fosse perfettamente consapevole del fatto che se Masa avesse voluto sarebbe stato in grado di superarlo in un secondo, era compiaciuto dal fatto che l'altro lupo avesse finalmente capito che il suo posto non era davanti a lui ma dietro.  
Quando arrivarono alla fermata Rupes si appoggiò al palo, respirando a fondo per riprendere fiato e maledicendo la sua stupida performance con cui non solo non aveva dimostrato niente, ma che inoltre era servita soltanto a fargli tornare il mal di testa. Si portò una mano alla tempia per massaggiarla, chiudendo gli occhi e aggrottando le sopracciglia, impedendosi di far caso a Masa che con aria curiosa l'aveva aggirato e gli si era posto di fianco, indeciso se toccarlo o meno per fargli sentire la propria presenza.  
In altri momenti Rupes non si sarebbe azzardato a perderlo di vista, sapendo che l'altro avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa andasse dall'imprevedibile al pericoloso, ma contando sul fatto che magari anche Masa potesse essere almeno minimamente stanco dopo la corsetta appena fatta, decise di prendersi cinque secondi per stare ad occhi chiusi nella speranza che il dolore scemasse.  
Cercò di contare fino a cinque più lentamente possibile, ma quando riaprì gli occhi sia Masa che il dolore erano ancora lì, e per quanto fosse palese che l'altro lupo volesse dirgli qualcosa - probabilmente qualcosa di cinico pieno di irritazione come da manuale quando Rupes si azzardava a farsi vedere fisicamente a disagio - l'altro lupo non gliene diede la possibilità e si voltò per dargli le spalle, tagliandolo fuori.  
Non aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire che stava fingendo, o che su di lui la sua recita non aveva effetto, o una qualunque delle altre cattiverie che Masa aveva saputo creare durante gli anni, dando solo prova di non essere mai riuscito a capirlo e di essere incapace di trovare i compromessi comunicativi che li avrebbero resi un branco.  
Il traballante mezzo arrivò pochi minuti dopo e i due lupi salirono senza scambiarsi una parola, nonostante Masa avesse fatto un passo indietro per permettergli di salire per primo e Rupes fu quasi certo di aver sentito le sue mani alla base della schiena non appena a causa della vista annebbiata aveva mancato l'ultimo scalino. Si affrettò a salire e prendere posto senza tante cerimonie, mettendosi a sedere in uno degli ultimi sedili e appoggiando la testa al vetro fresco del finestrino alla ricerca di un po' di sollievo, e se Masa non fosse stato il primo a rivolgergli la parola probabilmente non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto del fatto che si fosse seduto accanto a lui.  
Non era una cosa che erano abituati a fare: di solito a meno che Rupes non fosse ferito o in mancanza di una ragione valida, erano soliti sedersi in posti distanti e non rivolgersi la parola, un po' perché Masa aveva i suoi amici con cui ridere e parlare, e un po' perché a Rupes non dispiaceva mettersi le cuffie e godersi due ore e mezza di musica e paesaggi di montagna.  
Il fatto che Masa avesse deciso di sedersi accanto a lui quindi era strano, ma non tanto strano quanto il fatto che si fosse messo a parlargli, con tono preoccupato e morbido: "Va tutto bene? Sei un po' strano.".  
Rupes annuì, sentendo la bocca impastata e la gola secca, ma aveva l'impressione che fosse più una questione psicologica che un reale malessere fisico, tuttavia prima che potesse sforzarsi di aggiungere una risposta verbale sentì le mani di Masa fare pressione sulle sue guance per voltargli gentilmente il viso e quando si trovarono faccia a faccia Masa posò gentilmente la propria fronte contro quella dell'altro.  
La prima reazione dell'alpha fu quella di scattare sull'attenti e cercare di sottrarsi al contatto, ma per quanto le mani di Masa fossero gentili su di lui la sua stretta era anche forte e autorevole, impedendogli di andare via in modo da prolungare il contatto fino a quando fosse stato necessario. Sarebbe stato più naturale da parte sua dargli una testata, ed era proprio quella che Rupes si era aspettato mentre si ritirava su se stesso e si irrigidiva in attesa del colpo che però non venne mai, sostituito invece da Masa che avvicinava nuovamente la fronte per sfregarla piano contro la sua.  
"Sei un po' troppo caldo ma forse è solo una mia impressione." soffiò piano il ragazzo, accarezzando piano il viso di Rupes con le mani che non aveva ancora spostato e baciandogli la fronte per sentire meglio la sua temperatura, mentre l'altro lupo si abbandonava leggermente al contatto.  
Era pur sempre Masa, quindi sarebbe dovuto rimanere in guardia, ma era piacevole venire accarezzati da lui, la sua voce era morbida e calda, e le sue labbra fresche e piacevoli contro la sua fronte, quindi per quanto razionalmente fosse pienamente convinto del fatto che quella situazione rappresentasse un pericolo, fisicamente non si sentiva abbastanza forte da negarsi quel breve conforto.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di associare la parole "Masa" e "conforto", ma la verità era che quando il suo beta si sforzava di essere gentile, era maledettamente bravo a farlo stare bene, a prescindere dal contesto e dalla situazione.  
Probabilmente si trattava di un'altra macchinazione per dimostrare quanto fosse debole e inadatto ad essere un alpha, e quella era l'unica giustificazione che riusciva a dare alle mani che lo toccavano delicatamente con una premura che raramente Rupes si era permesso di assaporare, diffidente di fronte a tutte le manifestazioni d'affetto che sicuramente celavano un doppio fine facile da intuire. Era ovvio che Masa stesse solo cercando di estrapolare tutte le sue debolezze, di metterle in bella mostra per convincere una volta per tutte il branco di quanto lui fosse inadatto al suo ruolo di alpha, strappandogli un titolo che secondo lui non aveva mai meritato e costringendosi ad essere gentile con lui se quello era il prezzo da pagare per screditarlo.  
Ignaro dei suoi pensieri ma consapevole della sua rigidità, Masa spostò le mani dal suo viso al suo corpo per stringerlo a sé e confortarlo, facendogli appoggiare la testa contro la propria spalla e sussurrandogli all'orecchio: "Appena arriviamo a scuola ti porto in infermeria, cerca di resistere un altro po' okay?".  
Persino quello era piacevole: essere rassicurati, avere la certezza di non essere da soli e avere qualcuno pronto a guardargli le spalle, non doversi fingere forte a tutti i costi per compiacere qualcuno e potersi permettere di accettare un sostegno che gli veniva fornito senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Masa aveva mantenuto un tono di voce basso, carezzevole, e il suo respiro caldo gli aveva strappato un tremolio che Rupes non avrebbe saputo giustificarsi ma che ottenne come risposta immediata un corpo più stretto al suo in cerca di altro calore e di altre rassicurazioni. Masa sembrò rilassarsi a propria volta contro di lui, spostando le braccia per fornirgli un appoggio più comodo e dandogli modo di appoggiarsi e riposare fino a quando ne avesse avuto voglia, accarezzandogli piano la schiena con pennellate ampie e sfiorandogli la testa con il naso per inebriarsi dell'odore del suo alpha.  
Rupes mugolò qualcosa, sentendo nuovamente la vista annebbiarsi e di colpo si fece consapevole del fatto che quella era l'occasione perfetta che Masa aspettava da tutta la vita: trovarlo indebolito, con la guardia abbassata, affamato di qualunque tipo di conforto potesse trovare. Non poteva permettersi di farsi vedere così, e per questo motivo si staccò bruscamente dall'altro, appiattendosi contro il finestrino e respirando affannosamente mentre aspettava che i puntini neri si diradassero e i suoi occhi riprendessero a funzionare.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a mettere a fuoco, la prima cosa che vide fu l'espressione preoccupata e atterrita di Masa, che lo guardava con le mani alzate come per giustificarsi: "Va tutto bene, sono io.".  
Il tono con cui l'aveva detto era rassicurante e onesto, come se credesse davvero che Rupes avesse visto al suo posto chissà quale incubo, ma non sembrava capire che fosse proprio quello il problema, la vicinanza inaspettata e incoerente a cui si erano abbandonati per qualche minuto, le spiegazioni e le analisi del momento che andavano a infrangersi contro la barriera dei ricordi decretando che non era possibile.  
"Appunto." ringhiò Rupes, con il tono reso eccessivamente roco dal fatto che non parlava da un po', dalle sue emozioni soverchianti e dalla gola che gli dava sempre più fastidio. Non si era nemmeno dato pena di guardarlo in faccia, altrimenti avrebbe visto lo sguardo ferito con cui Masa aveva risposto alle sue parole, scostandosi un po' senza aggiungere niente e cercando di dargli lo spazio che voleva per essere a suo agio.  
"Vuoi che me ne vada?" chiese a bassa voce, sperando che l'altro negasse e tornasse ad appoggiarsi a lui per un po', o almeno fino a quando non si sarebbe sentito meglio e pronto a riprendere i loro soliti battibecchi, ma Rupes non gli diede la soddisfazione di guardarlo in faccia e sempre con la testa appoggiata al finestrino e gli occhi persi nel paesaggio che scivolava veloce oltre il vetro annuì piano.  
Avrebbe voluto dargli un comando secco e deciso ma la verità era che lui non era bravo quanto Masa a dire bugie e sapeva benissimo che stare lontano da lui non gli avrebbe fatto tanto bene quanto si azzardava a sostenere e inoltre sapeva che nessun alpha avrebbe cacciato un membro del branco che si offriva di dare il proprio aiuto, poiché era proprio quello lo scopo di un branco.  
Aveva desiderato per anni che Masa riuscisse a capirlo, che si dimostrasse pronto a sostenersi l'un l'altro come fratelli, come membri di uno stesso branco che si aiutano e si supportano, e se fosse stato certo della sincerità con cui Masa si stava offrendo di stargli accanto in quel momento non avrebbe fatto altro che appoggiarsi a lui e cercare di dormire fino al momento in cui l'autobus fosse arrivato a scuola. Tanto più che ogni parte di Masa sembrava essere studiata apposta per confortarlo nel modo più dolce possibile: le sue mani raramente l'avevano toccato con gentilezza, ma quando lo facevano erano della grandezza giusta per aderire perfettamente al suo corpo, e il calore che irradiavano i suoi abbracci sembrava talmente intenso da riuscire a chiudere fuori tutto il resto. Sarebbe stato facile stringersi a lui e lasciarsi andare fino al momento in cui sarebbe stato necessario prendere di nuovo il controllo, gli avrebbe fatto bene farsi abbracciare per una manciata di minuti in cui avrebbe lasciato fuori ogni dinamica sociale su chi doveva comandare e chi doveva seguire, ma con Masa non poteva farlo perché una volta perso il controllo messo faticosamente insieme durante gli anni non l'avrebbe preso mai più.  
"Non ti ho sentito." aggiunse Masa dopo qualche momento, con un tono stranamente più duro di prima, anche se c'era di più dietro la sua voce sicura e decisa. Non sembrava arrabbiato o infastidito, ma mentre lo guardava intensamente e con la preoccupazione di chi si trova davanti a un evento che non sa gestire, sembrava pretendere da Rupes qualcosa che il ragazzo non avrebbe saputo interpretare.  
Davanti all'occhiata annebbiata che l'alpha gli lanciò, Masa si ammorbidì nuovamente e la sua espressione seria si fece più affettuosa, benché mitigata da una traccia di apprensione mentre gli diceva: "Se vuoi che me ne vada, devi dirmelo chiaramente.".  
Rupes rimase a guardarlo con occhi mezzi chiusi ed espressione esausta per qualche secondo, stentando a capire cosa l'altro si fosse messo in testa di fare di punto in bianco: dirlo più chiaramente non l'avrebbe reso più debole, a meno che Masa non volesse sottolineare il fatto che lui non avesse la forza di mandarlo via, o di parlare, ma non avendo testimoni sarebbe stato pressoché inutile dimostrare ancora una volta la sua debolezza e se aggiungiamo il fatto che Rupes non era dell'umore adatto per sottostare ai suoi giochetti otteniamo la seguente risposta.  
"Fai come ti pare." grugnì Rupes, chiudendosi in se stesso e aderendo perfettamente al finestrino.  
Finse di non notare il sorriso vittorioso di Masa, perché altrimenti avrebbe passato tutto il viaggio a chiedersi in quale modo gliel'avesse data vinta o quale vantaggio gli avesse dato con il suo comportamento nella presente situazione, e la testa gli faceva troppo male per mettersi a pensare a qualcosa.  
Non aveva contato però che dando carta bianca a Masa per comportarsi come più gli andava, stava andando in contro ad un tragico e potenzialmente fatale destino: nel tempo di un respiro Masa si era allungato verso di lui e l'aveva catturato in un abbraccio potenzialmente mortale da cui sarebbe stato difficile scappare, e a parte i primi secondi di smarrimento e lotta istintiva, Rupes si ritrovò a non avere nemmeno voglia di provare a fuggire.


End file.
